Waiting
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Pride has to play the waiting game while Brody decides what she wants fro the men in her life. Episode tag for 1 X 18. MAJOR SPOILERS. Prody ending for those that don't like it you have been warned.


**AN- This is my episode tag for 1 x 18. It threw me a major loop I have to say which is why it's taken so long to write. There were bits in the episodes that had me so flipped out i actually sat slack jawed not knowing what to do. James was a good addition and he was okay as stop gap. Sam does nothing for me and I and more than happy to bin him. He was just wrong. So anyway here is my Prody take on the whole love triangle/ square. Enjoy and as always reviews are much appreciated.**

* * *

As agent Pride stood at the bar waiting for his agents to come in he got the rundown on what they had. He saw the door opens and in entered agents LaSalle and Brody. He could tell by Brody's face Christopher had made an early start on ribbing her.

"Brody, Chris how we doing?" Pride asked trying to defuse the tension.

"Brody's doing good, had a date with the good doctor Wilkins last night, third one this month" LaSalle answered and Pride saw the anger rise a little in Brody.

"Grow up LaSalle, Sam made me dinner" Brody told the two men then wondered why was explaining herself.

"So it's working for you, getting serious?" Pride asked as he had a personal interest in how serious she was about the doctor.

"Taking it slow" she answered honestly.

"How slow?" came LaSalle's voice from behind her.

"Dead sailor" she said putting an end to the conversation.

Since when did her personal life become the sole topic of conversation with her partner and boss? LaSalle was just being well LaSalle. He was looking out for her like a brother would look out for his little sister. Pride asking had her stumped though, why did he care? They had tread that path briefly for a couple of weeks but it didn't work. Other than sex it was all they had time for. Maybe just maybe if they had put the effort in they could have made it work for them.

Getting back to the case at hand they got the run down and collected evidence from the screen before leaving to head back to the office. As they left the building Brody heard her name called as she walked alongside LaSalle. Stopping she looked in the direction of the voice and had to keep her shock in check. There standing on the road was James. Well this got better by the minute. First she became her bosses fuck buddy then she started a relationship with Sam and now here was James. As they stood talking LaSalle and Pride looked on as they waited for her to catch up with them. When she finally managed to shake James off she walked up to Pride and LaSalle and just looked at them who in turn looked back at her. She was not sharing that bit of info.

"Who's the guy?" LaSalle asked.

"That's James my ex" Brody replied even when she wasn't sure why she responded.

"Ex boyfriend?" LaSalle pushed.

"Ex fiancé" knowing by responding she was giving LaSalle enough fuel to burn down a city.

Pride watched the exchanged between his agents and at the mention of the name James he knew what was coming. He had had a brief conversation when Brody and him were.. What ever they were and she had mentioned James. Well that was just what they needed in the works. Pride couldn't help but smile at the look on LaSalle's face at the revelation. He had to admit it couldn't have been a worse time for James to show up. Between the thing he did or didn't have with Brody and now her new date thing with the doctor he could see this all going bang in more ways than one. He would keep out for now, she knew where he was if she needed him. Even after they called it a day to what they didn't have he had told her he would always be there for her no matter what it was. He couldn't deny he still felt something for her but they had split so he would have to see what she decided to do.

After going back to the office they went over evidence and called up files and reports. They chased up evidence from Loretta and Sebastine and followed leads as best they could. Pride sent Brody and LaSalle to chase up the unsolved murders that were now connected to their case due to the weapon used. As they sat and went over the reports Brody's phone went again. LaSalle had ribbed her all day when it went off as he knew it was James texting to get her to meet him.

"Meet him, have a drink and then walk away, if you're over him it's fine" LaSalle added in the last part to see her face.

She just looked at him as he did have a point. She supposed one drink wouldn't kill her and she could prove it was done with. Finally she text James back and arranged to meet him for one drink, that would be it.

As she sat in the restaurant waiting she actually considered leaving. She had sent a nice text to Sam, she had a wonderful time but she just wanted to stay friends. She knew she couldn't go back to being with Sam even if she wasn't sitting in a restaurant waiting for her ex fiancé. She hoped he understood and they could stay friends. She saw James arrive and found herself smiling as he approached. How come he still had that effect on her, even after what happened and how they split.

After sitting down they got talking about why he was in New Orleans and how long for. He told her about the article he was doing and that he was there for just short of 3 days. As they talked he slid his hand across the table and ran his fingers over hers slowly working his way up her hand till he held her hand in his. She looked at her joined hands and then up at James. She couldn't do this, not now, she had moved on from this and she didn't want to be pulled back in.

"We can't do this James" as she pulled her hand back.

"Is this because of your doctor friend" he asked seeing he had caught up her by surprise knowing.

"Sam is smart and funny and he's a great guy, the opposite of you" looking up at him as she said the last part.

"Ouch, let's not talk about the past. Let's live for the present" as a waiter arrived carrying 2 drinks.

"This is what we did when we had fun" as James picked his drink up and waited till they both had their drinks in hand.

"Cheers" as he gave a toast and they both downed the drinks

"Another" as he waved the waiter over for more drinks.

"James, I am not here to get drunk with you" as the waiter brought more drinks over.

"Live for the moment" as he handed her another drink.

Sure enough several drinks later Brody found herself slipping back into old habits with James.

When she woke up next morning she reached across for her phone since it was lit up and was probably the reason she had woke up. Picking it up she went to sit up and it was then she saw she was naked and sitting up, yip there he was. Well this was definitely not in the plans of how to stay over your ex.

"You running out on me" James asked as he sat up as well.

"Work" as she still had the phone in her hand.

"Last night was.." James started to say but they both gave different answers.

Amazing was James response and Brody's was mistake.

"We will have to agree to disagree" as he looked up at Brody who was sat half against the wall with her hair all tousled and a smile on her face.

"James we don't work remember" was her simple reply as she looked at her phone again.

"Go" James told her seeing the way she kept looking at her phone.

Climbing out of bed she gathered her clothes from the various places around the room they had been drop from entering the front door to the bed. When she was ready she looked at James one last time and shaking her head she left for work. Driving to work she was in a daze, she had slept with her ex fiancé again. Drink was no excuse, yes it played a part but it wasn't the real reason. They were both consenting adults and could have said no at any point, like when it started. Yet no here she was sat driving to work wearing the same clothes as yesterday after spending the night with James at his hotel. This was all LaSalle's fault. Why did she have to listen to him and agree to go for a drink with James? If she had of just ignored the texts like she had done for years she wouldn't be in this is position now.

Parking the car she got out and headed inside to meet the others. Entering Sebastian's lab she spoke.

"Sorry I am late I.." But was cut of when Sebastian spoke causing all three men to look at her.

"Was caught in a wind storm" as Sebastian looked her up and down and she felt all three sets of eyes fell on her.

As she walked further into the room she saw LaSalle look at her top, she was doomed now.

"That the same shirt you had on yesterday?" LaSalle said as more of a statement than a question as he watched her squirm.

He couldn't help but laugh at the fact she had been busted completely. Her hair was a mess and she still had yesterday's clothes on. He would not let her forget this in a hurry. Prides voice brought them both back to the present.

"So Sebastian what's going on?" He ground out trying to keep his emotions in check.

Now was not the time to show he was pissed at her. He had no right really to be upset, they had agreed it wasn't working between them but it still cut a little close to home. He could live with her seeing Sam as he knew it wouldn't last, Sam was so not her type no matter how hard they tried.

She had obviously agreed to that drink with with James and it had lead to a lot more than just drinks. He was only half listening to Sebastian as he spoke about the shoe imprint they had lifted even though he was participating in the conversation. He dared a glimpse at Brody who was stood not far away. Her hair was still a little messy at the back and her clothes were all crumpled but she looked her normal self. Why suddenly did he wish he had tried harder to make it work between them. Maybe if he had it would have been him who got to wake with her in his arms again and see her Bed hair and sleepy grin when she first woke.

This was not good and he knew it, he was falling for her again and all because she slept with her ex. He needed to focus and get back to the matter at hand which was a triple murder. He would have time later to think this mess through but now work.

As they arrived back at the office Brody and LaSalle headed to the kitchen for coffee while Pride stood at his desk checking some things over. He wanted to show them something so went into the kitchen. He ran his finds by them as they all walked back into main office area. As they entered it was at the same moment both Brody and LaSalle noticed a vase of flowers on her desk with a card.

"Delivered a few minutes ago. Good doctor got good taste" and he smiled that grin he had when he knew something but wasn't in to sharing.

"That's if they're from the good doctor" LaSalle chipped in with a grin on his face.

Brody walked up to flowers and looked at them. James was a no to the flowers, it wasn't his style or at least it never used to be. As for Sam she couldn't see him sending them as it was obvious from her dear john text they were done. It only really left one person that knew her favourite flower. Now she was well and truly conflicted, she needed to focus on the one thing that she always feel back on at times like this, work.

They set out to find out who was killing people and it took time but they finally made it. It turned out the cases was linked by the names of the dead men being on a wall used as a hit list for criminals who had escaped justice. Things fell into place as they interviewed suspects and chased leads. It was Pride who put the final pieces together and managed to get a name for the killer out of a local women who had put the name of the person she thought had killed her son on the wall. When he brought the women face to face the man she thought was responsible he proved to her he was innocent. The young man turned out to be gay so would not have been involved in a fight over a girl with her son. As they talked the woman said something that made everyone think.

"The heart wants what the heart wants".

That was never more true for 2 people not to far away from the conversation. Price stood at the doorway watching the conversation and knew he couldn't hide how he felt for his junior agent. He had tried but it didn't work. He also knew she had unresolved issues with her ex fiancé that she needed to work through, even if it meant he had to stand back and wait he would give her a couple of days then he would talk to her unless she came to him. James was due to leave later that night on a early morning flight so he would be gone out her life again. He could wait a few days.

They had a name so the three agents set out to catch there killer and bring him to justice even if he did mercy kill three people himself. They did catch there killer and find the murder weapon so it was a shut case. They drove back to the office and started to wrap up files and reports before Pride came in and told both Brody and LaSalle to go home. He knew Brody needed to go as he had a feeling she still had issues to discuss with James before he left and if he wanted to try put things right between them she need to get the thing with Janes done and dusted. He watched her walk away and it took all his willpower to let her as he knew she would be either going to James or James would come to her. He turned and walked away to focus on something else till either she came to him or he went to her in a few days.

She was shutting her computer down when she caught LaSalle out the corner of her eye.

"Okay Brody the suspense is killing me, you going to open that card" as he walked up to her desk and picked the card up.

"Don't need to I know who they're from" she told LaSalle and she took the card and turned it over in her fingers.

"Well you feel like sharing" he asked with a touch of hope in his voice.

"Not really" she replied.

It was the tone of her voice and the way she said the words that made LaSalle stand back. Whoever had sent the flowers had caused an very emotional response in her and he could tell that. He knew she had once had a brief thing with King but he had no idea what had happened and for how long. He knew it hadn't lasted long but for the short time they were together doing whatever they did they were happy albeit briefly. Maybe whatever was going on with James was going to either be the start of something new for her or she would move on from all the men in her life and find a new one.

"As long as you're happy about it" he told her as he stood looking at her.

"The heart wants what it wants right." she replied.

"Guess so" was all LaSalle could think of to reply to that statement as he walked towards the door.

"Night LaSalle" she called after him as he left.

"Have a good one Brody" he shouted back as he disappeared out the door.

Driving back home Brody thought of the love square she has been in briefly. She had dumped Sam so it was down to a triangle now. Even though Pride and her had been over the thing they had she still had feelings for him. The problem was she still had them for James, maybe if she worked through her issues with James before he left she could move on. She knew after the way they parted that morning he would call over if she rang him. Sure enough an hour after she got in there was knock at the front door and there was James. She had just got changed and was now in her flopping around the house clothes which was something James was used to seeing her in when he arrived. As she opened the door to let him in he saw her smile and saw how relaxed and happy she looked.

As he came in he looked around her place and smiled.

"Nice place" he smiled at her.

"Thanks it's home now" and that thought made her smile a little more.

She hadn't classed anywhere home for a while but now she saw this as home which must mean something.

"Am glad you called, at least I get to say goodbye in person this time" as he stopped in the middle of the room.

She asked him where he was going next and he told her where. He seems happy and she couldn't blame him, that was who he was. It was then she remembered the flowers sat on her desk.

"I got some beautiful flowers today" as she smiled remembering the flowers and the fact they were her favourite.

"Flowers, yuk" James laughed. " you don't think I sent them did you" asking when he already knew the answer.

"No, just making sure you weren't going soft on me" she replied confirming what she already knew.

"Do you wish I was that guy, who sends flowers and promises to be home every night for dinner?" James asked not sure if he really wanted to know.

"You are who you are, you shouldn't have to apologize for that. The same as I shouldn't have to apologize for this" as she stepped slowly up to him giving him a chance to move away.

When she came to stop right in front him she reached up and kissed him. The kiss started light but was soon deepened as they wrapped their arms round each other for more support and so they could deepen the kiss. Kissing James was nothing new, it was like an old sweater you pulled out every winter and slipped on when the cold weather first landed. Sex with James the night before had brought back a lot of happy memories and she had to admit it was nice to reconnect with that part of her past. The same as kissing James was comfortable until they broke for air. Resting with their foreheads together they smiled at each other.

"I have to go, got a flight to catch" as he brushed her lips with his.

"Take my calls in future please" as he headed out the door.

"I will I promise" as she watched him go.

Once he was gone she dropped onto the couch and lay down. She covered her eyes with one of her arms and let the memories of the past few days play through her head. Between the men in her life the past few days had been anything but dull. James was well James, he was her past and he was a good and bad part of it. He had helped shape her into up who she was now and she was glad they had caught up. She had had fun and the sex was as good as she remembered it. She knew it was short term thing as he was away again. At least sex with James was safe, she didn't get attached as she knew it was over and she could watch him leave.

Sam was a stop gap after Pride after they stopped doing whatever they were doing together. How come her mind always ended up back with Pride? It was sex and it was fun when it lasted. The problem was it was more than sex near the end. It was a lot more than sex at the end. They both knew it, maybe that was why they were both pleased when they drifted apart. They weren't ready to admit it was more than sex and they had started to connect on a deeper level.

Why did she keep doing this? She had started a fun no strings attached things again with James and now she was back to Pride. How did she always come back to him? She got up and made coffee to distract herself from her wandering thoughts. Making coffee didn't work when she found a bag of his coffee tucked in the cupboard for when he stopped over. Getting ready for bed might help her wind down. She went and pulled open her pyjama draw and she shut it when she pulled out a pair of his boxers she still wore for bed. This was so not working at all. James and just left an hour ago and her brain was already focused on the man in her life who had been there no matter what. He had took her under his wing and added her to his team even with her checkered past. He was there when she needed him both personally and professionally.

She was pacing her apartment. Could she risk going back there and trying to start a new or pick up where they left off. Could she risk being pulled in to something that she couldn't walk away from? She knew if she went there she would fall deeper and not want to leave. Did he even want that? Yes he had gave her a sign today but was that enough. This pacing was only working her up even more. Sod it, she grabbed her keys, phone and bag and headed out the door. It was make or break time.

As she drove the route she could probably drive blindfolded now she felt herself getting more worked up. What if it wasn't what he wanted? What If it was what he wanted? Too late now as she parked her car behind his and entered the office. Downstairs was in darkness so he must be up in his room. As she approach she could hear the piano playing. As she stood and listened she realised he was playing her favourite song. She had told him about it on one of the many nights she sat or lay on his bed as he payed. Taking a few deep breaths she pushed the door open and entered without knocking.

He felt her presence before he saw her. He knew she would come but he didn't realise it would be so quick. He finished playing the song as it was her favourite before he turned to look at her. She stood in a pair of sweatpants and vest top with a zip up jogging hoodie on. God she looked beautiful and he held fast to stop himself scooping her up and pinning her to his bed.

"Hey, shouldn't you be home sleeping or something?" He asked adding the something on instead of saying James's name.

"James left a couple of hours ago, he came to say good bye and he's gone." She told him as he sat watching her.

Taking a step closer to him she watched as he studied her face.

"So why you here then? You haven't been here in awhile, especially at this time of night" as he waited to see if she come closer of step away.

"To see you, to talk. I don't know really" as she stepped closer again.

"What do you want to talk about that it couldn't wait till morning?" As he saw her getting a little nervous.

"You, me, us or what we had as an us" as she took a step closer.

If she took another step closer she would be right in front of him.

"Us, we ditched us a few month back remember. I thought you had moved on. You at least got some fun with James when he was here" not being able to keep the slight anger out his voice.

"Maybe if we hadn't left us behind I won't have had to turn to James for some fun. We had a lot of fun when we were together didn't we" as she looked to the bed behind her and then at his face as he smiled

"We did, but that doesn't explain where you here though" as she stood up which made the gap between them a little smaller.

"I am here because I still want us. I miss us, I miss you" as she watch his face for any sign of how he felt.

He just stood and stared at her. His heart had picked up pace again and he wasn't sure if he should just pull her to him or backup them up to the bed. He didn't get to answer as she flung herself forward and wrapped her arms round his neck as she buried her face in his chest.

Steadying himself he caught her as he slid his arms round her waist and held her tight. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours till she yawned against his chest.

"Bed, we can discuss us later today" as she he let go of her waist and backed her towards the bed.

"You know where everything is" as he went to the bathroom.

Kicking off her shoes she took her clothes off and grabbed one of his t-shirts. Pulling it over her head she let his smell take over her senses as she climbed in to bed and waited for him to come back. As he rounded the corner he switched the last light off and climbed on the bed next to her.

"You sure about this? I swore if I got you back in my arms I would not let go, I would fight to keep you" as he looked at her and fixed his eyes with hers.

"I am here for the long haul, these past few days have showed me its you I want if you still want me" as she felt herself being pulled to his chest and his arms settle round her back.

"How can anyone not want this" as he squeezed her gently.

"Thank you for letting me back in, I was scared after the last few days I had pushed you to far but then the flowers and that threw me. Thank you for them" as she wrapped her legs with his.

"I won't lie the past couple of days have stung me but we can put it right if we try. We will put this right and work to keep to keep it right won't we" he asked her as he needed to know.

The only response he got back was the soft sounds of her snoring.

"That's good enough for me" as he shut his eyes and kissed her hair.

He had the woman he wanted back in his arms and he was happy again as he fell asleep holding her.


End file.
